Lifeguards
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: A perfect day at the beach, until Nate blows off Blair for some blond and it almost ends up in her drowning. Thanks god there was a lifeguard near by... AU Chair Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I had stuck in my head. I fully intend to ud my other stories ASAP, Gossip Girl sucks right now and I thought that maybe some fellow Chair fans were as depressed as my about the sh*t that's going on with Dair and Craina :( Oh, and sorry if you might find anyone OOC :/**

**P.S. Their age= 18-19

* * *

**

___This was supposed to be a relaxing day at the beach and now it's turning into a disaster... Well on my part at least, _I thought grimly as I watched my boyfriend flirt with some trashy blond.

Nate had spotted her when we were heading for the ocean and then I had just been abandoned. Was I happy about it? No. Was I going sit and watch? _Hell no!_ Walking over to the pair, I noticed the way Blondie narrowed her eyes at me. I only smirked back and placed my hand on Nate's arm.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked with a fake smile on my face, almost rolling my eyes when Nate smiled widely. "Blair, this is Serena Van Der Woodsen. Serena, this is Blair," Nate said and I decided to cut in.

"I'm the girlfriend," I explained to her with a cocky smile and repressed the urge to stick out my tongue at her. I had a reputation to withhold. Serena didn't seem to flinch but I could see the disappointment in her eyes. _Face it bitch, he's all mine_, I thought smugly, happy that my thoughts were hidden.

"Well, nice to meet you Blair," Serena said and smiled at me. _What a pity. If she hadn't tried to steal Nate we might have actually gotten along_. I looked her over and brushed my hair back casually, "I wish I could say the same... Selena was it?"

She looked shocked and I grinned back. Turning to Nate I moved my hand to his chest and looked up at his eyes, smiling. "I believe you still owe me a swim," I cooed, gesturing to the ocean. Nate chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Well, Serena and I were actually going to grab something to drink so you just go ahead," Nate excused himself before walking of with Serena without another word. I huffed loudly and stomped back to the place where our towels were lying, grabbing mine and stuffing it in my bag.

Walking around the beach, I could feel the droplets of sweat forming on my forehead. The clock was a little past four but the sun was still schorching. I pulled the towel from my bag and laid it neatly on the sand. After pulling the sundress over my head, I pulled my hair up and headed for the ocean.

As I passed the life-guard chair, I saw that the person that was supposed to rescue me was a skinny redhead that looked like she wouldn't be able to drag anyone back to shore. Scratch that, she probably wouldn't even be able to swim back to shore bu herself. Plus, it looked like I couldn't even make Nate jealous with the hot life-guard, because _he _was a she. _Not that Nate wouldn't enjoy to see that._

I dipped my toe into the ocean, enjoying the cool water. After getting gradually into the water I swam a little further out and turned back to the beach. The first thing I spotted were Nate and Serena sitting at the spot I had abandoned earlier, and I was pretty sure Nate hadn't even noticed I was gone.

The other thing I noticed was an empty life-guard chair, but the person that had been sitting there just moments ago was now standing on the beach, talking to someone that I couldn't identify because of her fluffy hair. _Stupid redhead._

When a laud lough came from Nate and Serena I growled in frustration and started swimming further out, not caring about the waves that were wetting my hair and getting it salty and disgusting. All I cared about was getting away from my cheater of a boyfriend. I closed my eyes and dipped my head underwater,

I opened my eyes again and pulled my hands above the surface. I turned around, seeing the beach from a quite longer distance then before. When a big wave hit me and pulled me underwater for a few seconds I began to panic. My head popped back from the water just in time to see another wave crash on me. The intensity of the waves were making me start to wonder if I had passed some warning line when swimming.

I turned my head back and sure enough there was a red line that I had floated past. I made an attempt at swimming in direction of the shore, but I could feel already how the tide was dragging me further away. I tried to shout but I knew no one would hear me over the wind.

When yet another wave pulled me underwater I begged for someone to come save me. I even would have excepted the redhead. I finally found the surface again, gasping for air as I made another attempt at calling for help.

I partially blamed this on Nate. I wouldn't have swam so far out if I hadn't been so jealous, _yes, I admit that. _But none of that really mattered now. I could feel my strength begin to fade and each wave held me longer and longer underwater.

Every time I got up, gasping for air, another wave pushed me down and the last one still had me under. I could see the light from the sun as I forced all my muscles to swim, but when I had to release my breath, I gave up. _Why bother, it's not like anyone will miss me anyway._ And then everything went black.

* * *

I could hear the distinct sound of someone calling and shaking my shoulders but I didn't have any energy to answer. And that's when I felt it. The feel of someones lips against mine, and those lips were definitely not the ones of my cheating boyfriend. These lips felt warm and electrifying... and they were currently forcing me to breath.

I opened my eyes sharply and sat up, coughing up a small amount of water. I blinked my eyes a few times as they adjusted to the sun and then I took in my surroundings.

I noticed a group of people standing around me, all looking seemingly relieved, probably happy that the anonymous girl wasn't dead.

When I turned my head back I saw the definite owner of the lips that had kissed me... well, sort of kissed me. And I was also pretty sure that he was the one that had dragged me out of the water. Now that I thought about it, he was pretty much gorgeous. His dark hair and brown, smoldering eyes matched perfectly with his strong jaw and defined cheekbones. And his chest was strong and tan, probably from spending time at the beach...

"See something you like?" he asked jokingly as I realized I had probably been gawking at him. "Sorry," I said, and I couldn't believe how weird my voice sounded. Now that I thought of it, my throat hurt like hell and I must have been shaking because he handed me a towel and wrapped it around me.

Suddenly I realized that there was still a group of people surrounding me and they were all staring. I blushed and smiled awkwardly. My _savior _must have noticed because he got up and waved all the people away.

I smiled thankfully at him when he helped me up and I noticed that we were standing right below the life-guard chair and he was wearing red swim trunks and a whistle around his neck.

"You're the life-guard," I said, making it more of a statement then a question. He smirked and nodded his head. Apparently he was very proud of his job.

"So, do a get a name, or do I just call you my hero?" I questioned sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Well, thanks for saving me earlier, I probably..." I trailed off, my breath hitching slightly as I spotted Nate and Serena making-out not far away.

"Are you okay?" I looked back to Chuck tried to keep the tears from my eyes. Faking a smile, I tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong, but he didn't seem to buy it. "I can tell that you're lying."

I scoffed loudly. "How can you say that, you don't even know me."

He smirked and I forgot for a moment that my boyfriend was cheating on me and that I had almost been drowning. I could only see the devilish twinkle in his eyes and the way he seemed to be leaning closer to me.

"How 'bout we change that. I was just about to go home for the day, let me buy you a drink?" he offered with a charming smile and I had to stifle a girlish giggle. _What is wrong with me? I'm Blair Waldorf, I don't giggle._

Then I remembered I had a boyfriend. I glanced over Chuck's shoulder and saw Nate and Serena walking down the beach, holding hands. _I'm pretty sure Nate won't mind._

"So what do you say?" Chuck pressed and I looked back into his eyes.

I nodded, "I'd love too."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... not so sure about the end... Anyway hope you like it. Oh, and I'm sorry of there were any grammatical errors, especially with to/too :/ **

**A penny for your thoughts... in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to write another chapter since a lot of people put this on story alert, so enjoy ;)**

**P.S. THIS WON'T HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

I squinted my eyes as I felt the sun attack my eyes and wake me from my sleep. The first thing I noticed was a heavy weight lying across my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing an arm draped over me. That's also when I realized I was wearing a man's shirt. And nothing else. I wracked my brain as I tried to remember anything from last night.

_I pushed the tray of shots away for the second time. I may have been on a date with a complete stranger but there was no way I was going to get completely wasted. I still had some shred of dignity and Waldorf grace._

_"Oh come on, loosen up. You're pretty uptight considering you almost died today. Live a little," Chuck encouraged as he pushed over the shots yet again. I sighed as I figured that I'd already dumped Nate, who was supposedly my perfect boyfriend, so why not go all out on destroying my future._

_I shrugged and grabbed one shot, downing it in one gulp. I shook my head as the liquid burned my throat, making me shiver. Chuck laughed and grabbed one shot for himself, smiling as he lifted it to his lips and tilted his head back in one quick move._

_"Wow, you're quite an expert at this," I joked. He laughed again and I smiled, realizing that I hadn't smiled this much since Daddy invited my to Paris 5 years ago. And then I stopped smiling. I noticed the redhead that had been sitting in the life-guard chair earlier this day approaching our table. Who the hell was that girl._

_"Hey Chuck," she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice and I rolled my eyes discreetly. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it over to our table and joined us... or him for that matter, she didn't even seem to notice me. _

_Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly and turned the redhead towards me. "Amber, this is Blair. Blair this is Amber. She works at the beach too," Chuck explained as Amber gave me a disapproving glare. _

_"Oh, so she's a life-guard?" I asked, knowing from the look on her face that she most definitely wasn't. "Actually I'm a waitress at the small beach diner," she explained awkwardly and I couldn't help but smile. " A waitress," I repeated. "How fitting. A trashy job for a trashy slut."_

_Amber gasped and I saw Chuck grinning at me. A new song started playing and I decided that we had been sitting with Amber the waitress for way too long. "Let's dance."_

_I stood up and grabbed Chuck's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. He pulled away from me and I felt embarrassed for a moment, thinking I had overdone it, but after reaching back to the table and grabbing two shots, he returned. We both downed them before walking straight to the dance floor._

_After a few minutes of dancing, I was feeling more confident then ever. Moving a little closer to Chuck , I loosened the tie around his neck and popped open the top couple of buttons on his shirt. He grinned at me and leaned down towards me. I twirled around and avoided him, grinning wildly. He went to grab me and I walked slowly away, watching him gaze after me._

_I chuckled to myself, sashaying my hips as I walked. When I turned to look over my shoulder, he was standing right behind me. I yelped as he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips met and it was even better now that he wasn't just trying to save my life. _

_I broke the kiss and walked to the bar, smiling at him over my shoulder. I could feel the shots from earlier starting to cloud my brain, and it felt great. I felt so free. I ordered another drink, almost gulping it down in one sip. And everything went hazy._

II rubbed my temple as it slowly came to me. _Oh god, I can't believe I lost my virginity to a life-guard. How cliche. _I turned around slowly on the pillow, my face stopping inches away from Chuck's. His eyes were closed

I lifted his arm slowly off me and sat up, looking frantically for my dress. I found it in a heapon the floor next to my bag. Grabbing a sheet from the bed, I wrapped it around me, searching for my underwear as I picked up the dress.

I blushed as I saw them hanging from a lamp next to the bed. I sneaked around the room, picking up everything that could be used as evidence to prove that I was here. Just as I had gotten dressed and was sneaking out the door, my phone rang, causing Chuck to stir in his sleep. I grabbed my purse and clutched it to my chest, trying to block out the loud ring tone. When it continued to ring I grabbed my phone and felt my stomach in the world was Nate calling?

I ignored the call and placed the phone back in my purse.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned around quickly and smiled awkwardly at Chuck. "I have somewhere I need to be," I mumbled, knowing it was an awful excuse. Chuck laughed and sat up in the bed, causing the sheets to drop lower, revealing his toned chest. I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but apparently I wasn't doing such a good job considering the cocky smile he was sporting.

After a few minutes of awkward silence (at least on my part, he was trying his best not to laugh) I finally cleared my throat and forced a smile. "I had a great time last night," I said, mentally slapping myself as his grin got bigger. He leaned back lazily and gestured to the door. I opened up the door, and just before shutting it, I heard his voice echoing through the apartment.

"I'll see you again."

"Perhaps in your dreams."

I still heard his laugh after I closed the door.

…...

"Blair dear, you can't possibly be wearing _that _to the beach," Eleanor spat with disdain, looking doubtfully at the dress I was wearing over my bikini.

I frowned at her and looked down at the dress. It was the same one I had been wearing yesterday when I went to the beach with Nate. It was also the dress I had been wearing on my first, and only, date with Chuck. Truth be told, I felt pretty good in this dress.

Just as I was about to argue, someone knocked on the front door. I started walking past mom and towards the door to see who was coming, but that turned out to be unnecessary. I hadn't taken one step when I heard Nate's voice drift through the apartment. I froze and when I looked to my mom she was smiling like nothing was wrong. Of course, she wasn't aware of the fact that he was a cheating bastard and that we had broken up.

"Blair, are you home?" Nate's voice came again and my mother started ushering out of the room.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed, trying to keep the stress from my voice. She rolled her eyes. "Well since he is your boyfriend I thought it would be nice to invite him to join us."

I was about to retort but we were already standing in front of Nate. Putting on my best social smile, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I backed away and waited for an apology. Something along the lines of an I'm-sorry-I-kissed-that-trashy-blonde apology. But instead, nothing.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go," Eleanor said loudly and I sighed as she started dragging Nate out the door.

…..

We arrived at the beach and as I looked around, I was glad too see that a very muscular woman was sitting in the life guard chair instead of a certain someone I wasn't going to think about. As I spread my towel onto the hot sand, I suddenly felt a burning glare on my head. I swiveled around and my gaze landed on Amber, standing in the restaurant, staring intently at me. I waved and winked at her with a friendly smile, causing her to frown even more intently.

I chuckled to myself and sat down on my over-sized towel.

With Nate on my left side and Mom on my right side, things felt just like old times.

After about an half-an-hour of tanning, Nate sat up and complained about hunger. Eleanor agreed but I decided to pass. It was best to try to avoid getting into a cat-fight with Amber in front of my mom.

Lying alone with no one to talk to, I soon got bored and started walking to the sea. I watched the shore intently the whole time, having made the wise decision of not almost-drowning this time.

When I saw Nate and Mom returning I started swimming back to shore. It only took me a few moments to reach a depth where I could walk. Noticing Serena walking towards Nate, I glared intently at her, hoping to burn a hole through her head. Being so absorbed with watching them, I didn't notice the giant, pink blob swimming in front of me and landing right under my foot.

I yelped in panic as I felt a sudden pain under my left foot. Jumping on one leg over to mom, I held in my curses as I lifted my leg and saw the big red burn the underside of my foot was sporting. Nate seemed mildly un-interested from where he stood, watching Serena smile and flip her hair.

When Eleanor poked the spot, I yelped again, causing a few people standing nearby to shoot me questioning looks.

"Come on dear, let's go talk to the life-guard, maybe he can give you something to wrap around your foot." I nodded and limped over to the huge chair with mom holding me steady. I sat down right below the chair and waited as Eleanor walked in front of it and tried to get the woman's attention.

I grumbled to myself, complaining about never getting to have a normal, relaxing beach trip. On that thought, as I looked up, I noticed mom standing over me. Next to Chuck. Who was grinning like a Bass out of hell.

"I can't believe you got yourself stung by a jellyfish just for me. I'm flattered," he teased, causing mom to shoot him a disapproving glare. "Do you two know each other?"

My loud 'no' drowned out his smug 'you could say that'. I glared at him, trying to warn him not to fuck with me. Apparently, the message didn't make it since he turned to mom and started shaking her hand. "Chuck Bass. I'm a _friend_ of your daughter."

Eleanor only smiled and I sighed, thankful that she didn't catch the emphasis on the word friend. Anyone, with the exception of my mom, would have gotten that there was way more meaning behind his words. Silence passed and it wasn't until I drew in a sharp breath from trying to touch my foot, that mother finally remembered our reason here.

Chuck gestured for me to stand up and offered a supportive hand, which I slapped away. He only smirked in response and watched with amusement as I bounced a few times before tripping into his waiting arms. I growled at him and plopped myself down onto the ground. A few moments later, Chuck sat down in front of me with a bandage roll. He grabbed my leg and started wrapping the bandages softly around my foot.

After he had wrapped way too much around my foot, he tied a small knot at the end. I stood up and smiled awkwardly, trying not to blush under his burning stare. "So-"

"Hey Blair, there you are." Both of us turned our heads to see Nate running towards me. I could feel the atmosphere change as the two boys stood face-to-face in a stare down.

"So, you're the ex-boyfriend," Chuck said, giving Nate an un-impressed look. Nate turned too me and shot me a questioning look. "Wait, you were serious yesterday?"

"Why shouldn't I have been? I wasn't the one with my tongue down Serena's throat." Nate frowned at this but Chuck only smirked. "No, I believe you had your tongue down _my_ throat." I gasped and before I could attack him myself, Nate tackled him to the ground.

…...

"I can't believe it's my turn to take care of you," I joked as I pressed an ice-pack on the top of his head.

Chuck smiled back. I knew I'd made the right decision. The fight hadn't lasted long, the muscular woman from earlier had pulled them apart and sent Chuck home, but he had managed to get in some pretty good punches. When Nate had asked me to join him for dinner later, a black eye was starting to form and his nose looked a bit crooked.

After telling him we were broken up (again), I had explained the same thing to my quite shocked mother before heading straight for Chuck's house.

He opened up the door and I silenced him before what was most definitely a suggestive comment escaped his mouth.

And here I was, fixing up the small damage Nate had managed to do. We sat in comfortable silence as I looked around his room. When I returned my gaze back to his, he pushed the icepack away and leaned in to capture my mouth in a kiss. I gave in to him and let him drag me down.

Loosing your virginity might have been a cliché, but dating one was shaping up to be a pretty good experience.

…...

**A/N: A few notes; this is supposed to happen somewhere in the Hamptons, forgot to mention that in the other chapter. **

**Do they have jellyfishes there? Yeah probably... Anyway, hope you enjoyed :) Leave a review? Q_Q**

**P.S. AGAIN, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
